Who are you?
by Radiant World
Summary: Enma meets Tsuna the son of his parents murderer. What will he do when he discovers the true character of Tsunayoshi? Will he continue his hateful plans or will something else blossom between the two of them? Hate? Friendship? Or maybe love? 00/27
1. The encounter

Thank you **Ozora Wings** for the help!

**Disaclaimer**: I'm by no means the author of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who ever told you that has lied to you.

* * *

><p>I looked at him, the one who would be the leader of the mafia family I despised so much, his family had caused the death of my loved ones and still made fun of me by inviting the Shimon to the inheritance ceremony of the tenth boss of the Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada.<p>

Seeing him, he looked normal, even a little airheaded, but appearance could deceive and knowing he was the son of Iemitsu, I was sure of that.

When he greeted my family, reached out his hand, looked at me with those big brown eyes and finally smiled the world around me stopped for and endless moment. His gaze met mine, and our hands gently touched, while those plump, pink lips beamed at me, which filled my chest with an unknown feeling. As our hands parted my heart seemed to stop beating. It was an almost painful feeling and I crossed my arms over my ribcage to protect it. In that instant I knew, Tsunayoshi Sawada would be nothing but trouble to deal with.

Days passed and the short, brown haired boy resulted to be clumsy and kind of stupid, furthermore it seemed that he was the favorite prey of the bullies in this school, so he was constantly targeted by them. Even his own cloud guardian beat him up if he didn't follow the rules, or how he would always say: "Bite them to death." After so little time I could already relate to him, I too was no good. I suck at school and got frequent beatings from others. Tsunayoshi who had also noticed the similarities between the two of us had tried to talk to me but I didn't want to share the same feelings with him nor be alike, so I ignored him without being too obvious. We were born enemies after all and here I was getting all emotional on him.

One a usual day I tried to run from him again but this time I ended up tripping… great! Just damn fucking great. If tripping was bad than this had to be totally outrageous, not only did I trip in front of my enemy. No! I had to trip, than stand up only to trip again on a freaking banana, then I rolled down the hill and guess what? My journey of embarrassment hadn't ended! No! I ripped my clothes in the process of rolling down because of some damn fragment of glass. That hurt like hell and I was bleeding! Well and to top all that of I fell into the river…! Even if I can't do anything right, this was just too much. I swam to the side of the river to get out of it and saw a hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you okay? Let me help you!", said a voice that I knew fairly well.

I took the hand in mine and let me be pulled up. I was soaked, my hair was drenched and water ran down my face.

"You must be freezing, and you're bleeding come with me back home. It's really close and you could take a hot bath Enma-kun."

Only now I looked him in the face. Warm brown eyes were filled with worry as he watched me. Without waiting for an answer he took my hand, dragged me all the way to his house and pushed me into it.

"Mum I'm back. One of my new friends got soaked so I took him home!", he called out.

All of a sudden three little kids came running, screaming: "Tsuna-nii you're back."

Then a woman with brown hair as well as brown eyes appeared with a big smile on her lips. She looked a lot like Tsunayoshi, only with breasts and stuff. His mother I assumed. She saw her son and welcomed him cheerfully than her gaze wandered to me and became concerned on the spot.

"Tsu-kun why didn't you tell me he was wounded. I will get the first aid kit. Just wait a second dear."

She ran into the bathroom and came hasted beck.

"Come on ähm…!", she said hesitantly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you M-Mrs. Sawada. Hello I'm E-Emna Kozato. I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her smile returned to her features as she asked me to sit down. She put some liquid on a cloth and wiped my wounds carefully. She seemed to have experience, perhaps because of her son, for it didn't hurt as bad as when Adel did it. Whenever I flinched she would look at me anxious and repeatedly apologize. I would just smile and tell that her she didn't need to and I was very grateful for her treatment.

"Done! Now you can take a bath. When you're finished I will bandage it, okay?", she stated just as merrily as before.

"Thank you very much Mrs. I am in your dept."

She giggled and turned to leave as she said: "You are welcome!"

Then she was gone.

"Do you want to take a bath now?", asked someone out of nowhere.

"Ihhjeks!", I squeaked completely startled.

"Hieee- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay, Enma-kun?", a voice I now recognized as Tsunayoshi's said remorsefully.

"Ye-Yeah, no problem. I'm perfectly fine.", I stuttered out incompetently.

Why did I have to be so jumpy? Who cares? He saw how I got like this, so this can't hurt my image anymore.

"All right, that calms me. So do you want to take a bath, shower or both? You can sleepover today and I can lend you some of my clothes. How does that sound?"

Completely perplexed I just nodded my head dumbly while saying: "Good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

How was it? Should I continue this story? I hope everyone who read it can overlook the mistakes I made. If you have some time on your hand, you could review! I'd appreciate it **very** much.

Thank you!


	2. The bathroom incident

**Disaclaimer**: I'm by no means the author of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who ever told you that has lied to you.

* * *

><p>"Hahhh! It was a good idea to bath. After walking around in my wet clothes I nearly froze to death.", I declared happily, looking around the bathroom I was left in.<p>

It wasn't big but had everything one needed, was squeaky clean and had a warm feeling to it. My wounds still hurt like hell but it was a little bit better than before. I relaxed in the bathtub and closed my eyes. Wait! My eyes shot open. What am I doing here getting all comfortable in the home of my enemy? What if that Idiot just waited for a chance like this to come and is ready to jump me any moment? Oh my gosh! I've got to get out of here! Just as I thought that, someone knocked on the door.

"E-Enma-kun? I-I brought some clothes that should fit you. Can I come in?"

Shock. I rested my hand on my heart and was sure I had a flabbergasted look on my face.

My thoughts ran wild and I could only mutter: "Ahh! O-Okay!"

The door opened and a bright red Tsunayoshi entered with some clothes in a basket beside him. His gaze was directed downwards. He looked kind of cute this way. Suddenly I had the urge to tease the small brunet with the furious blush on his face, my thoughts of a conspiracy completely forgotten.

"Hey Ts-Na-Yo-Shiiiii?", I pronounced childishly.

He looked up, wore a troubled look on his face that held all shades of pink and red. I bursted out laughing, the innocents of the boy that was the same age as me was hilarious and adorable. If it was possible my foe became even redder and turned to look anywhere but me.

"Do you need something Enma-kun?" he asked trying to hide the obvious flush on his face.

I smirked as an idea was formed in my head.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you could wash my back Tsunayoshi!", I said seductive still grinning.

His expression changed to a smile and then he said something I would have never expected in the least. I mean he was blushing like mad when he saw me in the bath.

"Okay I will get ready. Please wait a minute.", he replied nonchalance, while putting the soaked clothes in the basket.

I froze the moment I heard his answer.

"Mum will fix and wash these for you so you can wear them tomorrow if that's alright? Or do you want to borrow some of my clothes? That would be fine too."

After waking from my stupor I couldn't help but be stunned. **Whaaat**? What is he saying? Does he want to stab me while feign to help me out? NO! I will be the one to attack first.

"Thank your mother for me will you? I will be fine with my clothes but thank you for offering them." I said, smiling like an angel.

"All right! My mother will be happy to do so. I will be right back!"

Then he hurried out of the bathroom. I could hear him trip on something.

He squeaked: "Hiiieeeee!" and fell with a loud "**thud**". I giggled but then I remembered my situation and frowned.

I need to make a plan. If he really attacks me I have to counter it. If I see him doing something suspicious I will just have to fight him head on. After a while of silence I couldn't help but think of Tsunayoshi getting into the tub with me together. What will he wear? Will he really wash my back for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Enma's Daydream-<strong>

"Enma is it really okay to come and bath with you?", whispered an embarrassed brunet clutching the ends of his sleeves.

"Of course! I need your help to wash my back.", a smirking redhead said.

The brunet started undressing. He took the hemline of his hoody and drew him over his head. Then he put him in the basket to the dirty clothes. His hair was now absolutely disheveled and it just added to his charm. Enma watched the other with lustful eyes and licked his lips. Tsunayoshi began to open his trousers the button was already undone and he was currently fighting with the zipper of his pants.

The perverted redhead purred: "Let me help you Tsunayoshi."

When he heard that his face flamed up again but he came to him nevertheless. The warm but wet hands grabbed the composite of the jeans and unzipped them with ease. The trousers fell to the floor after pushing them down a bit. Tsunayoshi was now half naked, the only cloth that covered him were his boxers that were patterned with dots of all colors.

"Interesting underwear choice.", Enma laughed.

Tsunayoshi seemed to be about to faint because of all the embarrassment. He wobbled forward into the arms of Enma who happily caught him. He snuggled into Enmas neck and Enma nuzzled into the hair of Tsunayoshi. He took in the smell of the dazed one who gave of the fragrance of oranges and lemons.

Tsunayoshi came back to his senses and voiced shyly: "E-Enma?"

The redhead put his head back and gazed now into big hazel eyes which were filled with confusion. Slowly, ever so slowly he came closer to the brunets head, just as he was about to press his lips on the other ones, Enma woke abruptly from his daydream.

* * *

><p><strong>Enma's Daydream End-<strong>

"Enma are you okay?" asked the almost naked brunet. 7

I felt him shake me softly.

"Enma? Oh no! You've got a nose bleed. Maybe you were too long in the bath?"

I held my hand in front of my nose trying to stop the brown haired cutie rushed to get some tissues and gave them to me.I popped them quickly in my nose to prevent a mess.

After a couple of minutes it calmed down and I looked up to Tsunayoshi, who looked worried back at me. His hair was still unruly but was currently kind of damp because of the humid air and fell onto his bare shoulders. His face held a nice shade of red, his lips were rosy and his skin seemed to be glowing. My gaze wandered down a bit taking in the chest with the cute pink nipples, the skinny stomach and the curved hips. The towel was loosely wrapped around his waist. I felt my head heat up and blood rushing to my nose again. Did I just check Tsunayoshi out? Okay. I've to admit that he is really cute and looks really attractive like this but still he is my enemy! Enma pull yourself together he isn't **that** cute!

Just then Tsunayoshi gave the most adorable smile that Enma had ever seen and the blood ran down his nose again.

"**Enma**!", called the very worried Tsunayoshi out as he saw the blood drip down my face.

* * *

><p>I felt like a perverted when I read this to my little sister. (She tells me her opinion so I can improve the story.) So now it is public Enma is a little pervert. (So we have one thing in common.) Again! If you have some time on your hand, you could review! I'd appreciate it <strong>very<strong> much.

**Thank you!**


	3. I am here for you!

**Disaclaimer**: I'm by no means the author of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who ever told you that has lied to you.

* * *

><p>Here we were sitting in Tsunayoshis room after I had successfully avoided looking at the brunet to not get a nosebleed for the third time that day.<p>

After he had given me clothes I had escaped or more fled to his mother. I could clearly see the concern in her eyes but she didn't say anything and bandaged my wounds. Later when I had eventually calmed down I made my way back into the bedroom were I would be sleeping today. The boy inside read the really popular manga One Piece, I loved it too. Luffy and his group were just so awesome! I cleared my throat to make myself noticeable.

The brown-haired boy looked up, beamed and happily said: "Ah Enma there you are! I didn't know what to do so I read manga. How are your wounds?"

My gaze met his and I reddened a bit.

"They still hurt but in a few days they will get better. I'm sure. So do you want to do homework?"

He looked up at me in shock and responded with a nod.

"Good idea! I had totally forgotten about it after all what happened.", he answered while scratching his head seemingly embarrassed about it.

We got our things and started. I began with the simplest task drawing a picture about a memory I hold dear. As I drew I thought about the things that happened today. I had magnificently made myself look like a total idiot in front of him… **AGAIN**! Isn't that great? I hope he doesn't think I'm a pervert. Well if I think about it, since then he gives me worried glances now and then. Perhaps he really believes that I was just too long in the bath. If I reflect on it now, it might really be true. Yeah that must be it! It just isn't possible that I have feelings for him. We are enemies and even if he is a **damn cute** enemy there is no way I love him or something like that.

Silence filled the room as we did our homework. The black pajama he had given me fit perfectly but his own blue one was hanging a little loosely on his shoulders; furthermore it wasn't rightly buttoned up on the lower half.

Yeah he is definitely just as damn as I am! I nodded unconsciously. I could see his neckline and sneak a peek of his upper chest; it was slightly tanned and gave of a healthy glow. He was chewing on his pencil trying to figure out a apparently difficult question. His lips were moist and held more color than usual. His eyes were narrowed and the brows furrowed.

"Hnn…", he groaned softly while writing something.

Then out of nowhere an infant kicked Tsunayoshis head.

"That's wrong Dame-Tsuna. You can't even do something that simple?"

The chestnut-haired boy fell onto the ground.

"Hiiiieee! That hurt Reborn!", cried the brunet, rubbing his top.

Titling his head he asked: "Why did you do that? You could have just told me that I was wrong."

Tsunayoshi looks so cute like this.

Who does Reborn think he is?

I felt anger rise in myself.

Why did he do that to him?

No one has the right to hurt **my Tsunayoshi,** even the best hitman in the world or one of the mighty Arcobaleno.

**No one!**

I clenched my free hand and observed grimly the interaction of the two people ahead of me. Reborn had a smirk on his face and was telling Tsuna how damn he was. The boy blushed at the comment and for a tiny second his eyes hushed over to me before returning to Reborn. Why did he do that?

It couldn't be that he too didn't want to be humiliated before his enemy?

No, that could hardly be the case! They don't even know that we hate and plot against them.

If that's not the reason then why did he look at me?

Did he ask for help?

That also wouldn't make sense any, because his gaze was too short and could have been left unnoticed. I studied the face of my target, he looked troubled. His tutor was explaining to him how he should write the argumentation he had to write till tomorrow but he certainly didn't look like he understood what the other was talking about. When he lastly got the gist of it, he got down to work, making funny faces all the time without realizing it.

The baby watched with a soft smile as the most innocent guy in the room wrote. He often threatened to shoot Tsunayoshi because of his carelessness and the mistakes he made. I could hear the `Hieees and `Aahhhs` and had to confess I liked to hear his cries, his sweet whimpers too. Wait a minute!

What am I thinking?

Woahh that was creepy. I have to make sure that he never finds out. No! That **no one **ever finds out about my strange passion. I'd be devastated if he'd hate me.

"Done! Hmpf that was hard. I'm so tired now.", yawned the brunet sleepily.

Reborn had gone to eat something when he saw Tsunayoshi could do the rest by himself. I had also completed all of my homework, though it was a miracle. After all I had stared at the spiky-head most of the time.

I was watching him even now, while he was resting his head on the table. His eyes were slightly closed. The cute boss was tired because of all the work he had done and the beating he had gotten whenever he had made some sort of mistake. And trust me! He made those often. I asked myself how the brunet could still be living after all those kicks and punches but couldn't come up with a good answer, instead I found myself pitying me foe.

"Hey Tsunayoshi? Why do you want to become the Vongola Decimo? You don't seem like the type to actually like this kind of stuff."

Abruptly the brunet looked up at me. His eyes were full of happiness and pain.

"You know-", he started with a broken expression, "I-I never wanted to become a ma-mafia boss but I also didn't want to lose my friends."

Confusion filled my being.

"What do you mean? Do you think they will leave if you'd choose a different path?"

A smile made its way to his lips.

"No! They wouldn't turn their back on me even if I'd selfishly take a way which would endanger them."

I slammed my hand on the table.

"So why are you choosing this path that will only bring you grief and regret?"

His eyes showed his resolution as he spoke:

"It's because if I don't **they** will feel the **grief,** the **regret** and **hurt**. It's my fault that they are entangled with the mafia. I allowed them to be in this dangerous world. The least I can do is protect them and chose their happiness over mine. Not only to atone for my sins but because I love every single one of them"

As I tied to pronounce my next words I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open in shock. Was this child really the kid of Iemitsu?

The one who had cold blooded murdered my family.

Could he be the descendant of the man who had betrayed my family cruelly?

Yeah he is but that doesn't matter anymore. He is just a teenager with a huge burden on his shoulders. Those delicate shoulders shouldn't have to bear the heavy sins of the past. I want to help him. Give him a hand when he trips, be there for him if he has worries, stand beside him when he protects those whom love he holds.

"Tsunayoshi I'm here for you. You can cry if there is anything that's troubling you. **I am here**!"

His face was a mix of happiness, astonishment and sorrow; tears filled his eyes as he sat beside me, weeping in my chest.

"**Thank you**.", he stammered under sobs.

I rubbed his back as he shook in my embrace. After his tears had creased and he was calm enough I let go of him and stood up. His puffy red eyes gazed at me with uncertainty not knowing what to do.

I chuckled and reached out my hand saying: "This time **let** **me help you**."

Hesitantly he grabbed my hand and let me pull him up. I helped him onto the bed, saw how the brunet rolled to the side of the bed and patted the place next to him, eyes glowing with expectations.

I smiled at him as I laid down right beside him feeling his hand take mine. After a short time I heard his gentle snores and also closed my eyes thinking about the picture in my backpack, a boy with red-hair and scarlet eyes shaking the hand of a boy with spiky-brown-hair and cinnamon eyes.

"Good night Tsuna!"

* * *

><p>_Hello there! This chapter is more serious but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Again! If you have some time on your hand, you could review! I'd appreciate it <strong>very<strong> much.

**Thank you!**


End file.
